Recently, a main research issue in intention modeling and recognition is to generate a new paradigm in a human computer interface (HCI) and a human-robot interaction (HRI).
The numerous amount of information is provided to users in a life environment. Since the numerous amount of information is provided to users, a user is not frequently capable of recognizing important changing information. A phenomenon whereby it is difficult to detect change in a screen is referred to as change blindness.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of easily providing changing information to a user.
In addition, recently, various computer-based learning tools have been developed. However, conventional learning tools are capable of simply providing content based on learning results of a user but are not capable of recognizing user concentrativeness and learning capability during a learning process.
Thus, there has been a need to develop a method and learning tool for analyzing a user recognition state such as user concentrativeness, interest, learning state, etc. during a learning process.